the Third Shadow Charmer
by TheAwkwahdFangirl
Summary: Who new that Dougan had children. five of them. when Tia comes to visit Fablehaven for an known amount of time, a lot of weird things start to happen. Like who holds there breath only on the stairs? what will happen when Seth starts being told he has to babysit someone who's fathers death he witnessed, and is getting blamed for everything on top of that?


Chapter 1: Tia

"Are you guys sure this is abdement?" said Seth reproachfully examining the breastplate which had just been handed him. "And besides why would you want batteries now that you have your TV?"

"Seth, Seth, Seth, you still have a lot to learn." said Newel taking the breastplate back.

"Last night during the storm the power went off for about 4 hours, and all we could do was sit there and wait for it to come back on. So we thought why not have a backup just in case that ever happens again." Said Doren looking from Newel's face to Seth's.

"Oh…. how many batteries do you want for the sword and the breastplate?"

"Do you not want the helmet?" said Newel looking affronted.

You pulled them out of Kurisock's tar pit right?" said Seth ignoring the satyr as he yet again examined the breastplate.

"160" said Newel, giving Seth his full attention.

"90" said Seth frowning.

"150"

"110"

"120 take it or leave it" said Newel holding the armor in his hands.

Seth looked at the armor, "deal."

"SEEEETTHHH! Come and wash up for dinner we have some guest that were expecting."

"COMINGGG GRANDAMMA! I have to go, I'll bring the batteries in a few days," said Seth giving back the armor and tucking his coat more securely around himself.

As he stepped into the house saw that the study door was open, as Seth stepped toured the door he could just make out two voices,

"What time are they arriving?"

The voice sounded like Warren.

"They should be hear in a few minutes, is her room ready?" It sounded like grandpa Sorenson.

"Yes, Kendra, Bracken and I moved everything in to the attic and put new sheets on the bed… does Seth now she's coming?

"No….. If you see him will you send him in please?" said Grandpa sounding tired.

"Okay." Said Warren as he open the door. "He's waiting for you" said Warren with a look that said that he had known he was there the whole time.

"What did you want to tell me?" said Seth ignoring the look Warren gave him.

"Well first of all no more eavesdropping and second..." Grandpa paused to take a deep breath. "Do you remember Dougan?"

Yes." said Seth reproachfully "He was eaten by Gavin, but what about it?

"Well one of his children will be coming to stay with use for a while we don't know for certain how long."

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Ti-"

Just then a voice rang out as it announced that a black sports car had pulled up in the drive way. As Seth and Grandpa exited the study they were joined by most of the house hold as they all made their way to the door to welcome the visitors.

As Seth stepped on to the porch, a man with bright red hair stepped out of the driver's door and on to the gravel of the drive way.

"Maddox!" said Seth as he bounded down the steps toward the fairy catcher.

"Seth you're looking well, you seem to have grown a few more inches."

Just then the passenger door opened and a girl got out and walked around to the other side of the car next to Maddox.

The girl looked a little bit taller than Kendra with blondish brownish hair that looked like it had a life of its own, it was long and curly. Her eyes were blue with a little gray in the middle. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green camo long sleeved shirt, with a pair of flip flops.

"Aren't you cold, it's like 53° out." Said Warren looking at the girl's choice of foot where.

"No, this is pretty nice out compared to what it's like where I come from at this time of year."

"Where do you come from?" asked Seth looking at the girl searching for the slightest shiver.

"Minnesota." said the girl.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," said Kendra stepping forward. "I'm Kendra, this is Bracken, that's Seth, this is Warren and his fiancé Vanessa, Dales in the barn I think, this is grandma and grandpa Sorenson, grandma and grandpa Larsen, and then my parents, Welcome to Fablehaven.

"Hi, my name is Tia."

"Stan do you think it would be all right if we got out of the cold and in to the house, and then latter Tia can come back out and get all her stuff?" asked Maddox looking a little less weather resistant than his niece.

"Yes of course, dinner should be ready any minuet." Said Grandpa turning to lead everyone in to the house.

As Seth was finishing his blue berry pie Tia stood up and said that she was going to go get her stuff from the car.

"I'll come and help, and then that way I can come show you were your room is." Said Kendra also standing up.

"That's a good idea why don't you go help too, Seth?" said Grandma Larsen looking pointedly at Seth with a look that said that he had no choice but to go.

As Tia opened the back of the car Seth saw a few boxes, a backpack, and a black leather bag. Tia grabbed the bag, the backpack and two of the boxes.

As Seth grabbed the last three boxes, and Kendra closed and locked the car Seth watched Tia as she used her foot to turn the door knob and push it open.

"Is that why you wear flip-flops?" asked Seth as he came in behind her and slipped off his boots.

"What? Oh, um no I just wanted to get out of my combat boots for a little bit, the whole door knob thing is just an old habit form having my arms full." Said Tia shifting from foot to foot and attempting to get her hair over her shoulder by tossing her head back.

"Do you want me to take something?" Asked Kendra as she walked through the door.

"No I'm fine thanks, but could you just show me where my room is.

"Yes, come on, this way." Said Kendra heading up the stairs.

As Seth fell in to step behind Tia, he noticed something strange. She wasn't breathing. He could hear Kendra's breathing and his own but he didn't hear anything of the sort coming from Tia. As they reached the top of the stairs he saw Tia let out the breath that she had been holding as she followed Kendra to one of the seldom used guest rooms.

This is where you'll be said Kendra bounding happily in to the room. 'If you need anything you can find grandma and grandpa Sorenson down the hall or use a couple of doors down on the left."

"Okay thanks, I can start unpacking latter if you guy want to do something now? You can just put the boxes in the corner, Seth."

"Oh, um I didn't have anything planed put I'm sure we can find something to do." said Kendra just as Bracken appeared in the door way.

Speaking of doing something, Seth, Newel and Doren asked if you wanted to play tackle tag with them and a few other people. I told them I'd ask you so there waiting out in the yard.

Seth opened his mouth to say Yes just as Tia asked what tack tag was. Seth's heart sank as he was reminded that he would probably get in to trouble if he left her along to go hang out with Newel and Doren.

"it like tag only instead of tagging the person you tackle them, but it's pretty rough you might not want to play. Said Seth making no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'd love to play." Said Tia looking Seth in the eye.

"But don't you have a breathing problem?" said Seth looking at her carefully.

"Um no. where did you get that idea, or is it just that you don't think I'm up to it?" said Tia crossing her arms and giving Seth a challenging glare.

"If you don't have a breathing problem then you weren't you breathing on the stars?"

"Oh that was just an experiment." Said Tia dropping her arms and moving past Bracken to one of the boxes where she pulled out a pair of black combat boots. "Now come on, I need to get some energy out."

What type of experiment requires holding your breath on the stairs? Thought Seth as he followed Tia down the stairs and out of the door.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *rises for chair to go celebrate* New fic injoy -Awkwah

Chapter 1: Tia

"Are you guys sure this is abdement?" said Seth reproachfully examining the breastplate which had just been handed him. "And besides why would you want batteries now that you have your TV?"

"Seth, Seth, Seth, you still have a lot to learn." said Newel taking the breastplate back.

"Last night during the storm the power went off for about 4 hours, and all we could do was sit there and wait for it to come back on. So we thought why not have a backup just in case that ever happens again." Said Doren looking from Newel's face to Seth's.

"Oh…. how many batteries do you want for the sword and the breastplate?"

"Do you not want the helmet?" said Newel looking affronted.

You pulled them out of Kurisock's tar pit right?" said Seth ignoring the satyr as he yet again examined the breastplate.

"160" said Newel, giving Seth his full attention.

"90" said Seth frowning.

"150"

"110"

"120 take it or leave it" said Newel holding the armor in his hands.

Seth looked at the armor, "deal."

"SEEEETTHHH! Come and wash up for dinner we have some guest that were expecting."

"COMINGGG GRANDAMMA! I have to go, I'll bring the batteries in a few days," said Seth giving back the armor and tucking his coat more securely around himself.

As he stepped into the house saw that the study door was open, as Seth stepped toured the door he could just make out two voices,

"What time are they arriving?"

The voice sounded like Warren.

"They should be hear in a few minutes, is her room ready?" It sounded like grandpa Sorenson.

"Yes, Kendra, Bracken and I moved everything in to the attic and put new sheets on the bed… does Seth now she's coming?

"No….. If you see him will you send him in please?" said Grandpa sounding tired.

"Okay." Said Warren as he open the door. "He's waiting for you" said Warren with a look that said that he had known he was there the whole time.

"What did you want to tell me?" said Seth ignoring the look Warren gave him.

"Well first of all no more eavesdropping and second..." Grandpa paused to take a deep breath. "Do you remember Dougan?"

Yes." said Seth reproachfully "He was eaten by Gavin, but what about it?

"Well one of his children will be coming to stay with use for a while we don't know for certain how long."

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Ti-"

Just then a voice rang out as it announced that a black sports car had pulled up in the drive way. As Seth and Grandpa exited the study they were joined by most of the house hold as they all made their way to the door to welcome the visitors.

As Seth stepped on to the porch, a man with bright red hair stepped out of the driver's door and on to the gravel of the drive way.

"Maddox!" said Seth as he bounded down the steps toward the fairy catcher.

"Seth you're looking well, you seem to have grown a few more inches."

Just then the passenger door opened and a girl got out and walked around to the other side of the car next to Maddox.

The girl looked a little bit taller than Kendra with blondish brownish hair that looked like it had a life of its own, it was long and curly. Her eyes were blue with a little gray in the middle. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green camo long sleeved shirt, with a pair of flip flops.

"Aren't you cold, it's like 53° out." Said Warren looking at the girl's choice of foot where.

"No, this is pretty nice out compared to what it's like where I come from at this time of year."

"Where do you come from?" asked Seth looking at the girl searching for the slightest shiver.

"Minnesota." said the girl.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," said Kendra stepping forward. "I'm Kendra, this is Bracken, that's Seth, this is Warren and his fiancé Vanessa, Dales in the barn I think, this is grandma and grandpa Sorenson, grandma and grandpa Larsen, and then my parents, Welcome to Fablehaven.

"Hi, my name is Tia."

"Stan do you think it would be all right if we got out of the cold and in to the house, and then latter Tia can come back out and get all her stuff?" asked Maddox looking a little less weather resistant than his niece.

"Yes of course, dinner should be ready any minuet." Said Grandpa turning to lead everyone in to the house.

As Seth was finishing his blue berry pie Tia stood up and said that she was going to go get her stuff from the car.

"I'll come and help, and then that way I can come show you were your room is." Said Kendra also standing up.

"That's a good idea why don't you go help too, Seth?" said Grandma Larsen looking pointedly at Seth with a look that said that he had no choice but to go.

As Tia opened the back of the car Seth saw a few boxes, a backpack, and a black leather bag. Tia grabbed the bag, the backpack and two of the boxes.

As Seth grabbed the last three boxes, and Kendra closed and locked the car Seth watched Tia as she used her foot to turn the door knob and push it open.

"Is that why you wear flip-flops?" asked Seth as he came in behind her and slipped off his boots.

"What? Oh, um no I just wanted to get out of my combat boots for a little bit, the whole door knob thing is just an old habit form having my arms full." Said Tia shifting from foot to foot and attempting to get her hair over her shoulder by tossing her head back.

"Do you want me to take something?" Asked Kendra as she walked through the door.

"No I'm fine thanks, but could you just show me where my room is.

"Yes, come on, this way." Said Kendra heading up the stairs.

As Seth fell in to step behind Tia, he noticed something strange. She wasn't breathing. He could hear Kendra's breathing and his own but he didn't hear anything of the sort coming from Tia. As they reached the top of the stairs he saw Tia let out the breath that she had been holding as she followed Kendra to one of the seldom used guest rooms.

This is where you'll be said Kendra bounding happily in to the room. 'If you need anything you can find grandma and grandpa Sorenson down the hall or use a couple of doors down on the left."

"Okay thanks, I can start unpacking latter if you guy want to do something now? You can just put the boxes in the corner, Seth."

"Oh, um I didn't have anything planed put I'm sure we can find something to do." said Kendra just as Bracken appeared in the door way.

Speaking of doing something, Seth, Newel and Doren asked if you wanted to play tackle tag with them and a few other people. I told them I'd ask you so there waiting out in the yard.

Seth opened his mouth to say Yes just as Tia asked what tack tag was. Seth's heart sank as he was reminded that he would probably get in to trouble if he left her along to go hang out with Newel and Doren.

"it like tag only instead of tagging the person you tackle them, but it's pretty rough you might not want to play. Said Seth making no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'd love to play." Said Tia looking Seth in the eye.

"But don't you have a breathing problem?" said Seth looking at her carefully.

"Um no. where did you get that idea, or is it just that you don't think I'm up to it?" said Tia crossing her arms and giving Seth a challenging glare.

"If you don't have a breathing problem then you weren't you breathing on the stars?"

"Oh that was just an experiment." Said Tia dropping her arms and moving past Bracken to one of the boxes where she pulled out a pair of black combat boots. "Now come on, I need to get some energy out."

What type of experiment requires holding your breath on the stairs? Thought Seth as he followed Tia down the stairs and out of the door.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *rises for chair to go celebrate* New fic injoy -Awkwah

Chapter 1: Tia

"Are you guys sure this is abdement?" said Seth reproachfully examining the breastplate which had just been handed him. "And besides why would you want batteries now that you have your TV?"

"Seth, Seth, Seth, you still have a lot to learn." said Newel taking the breastplate back.

"Last night during the storm the power went off for about 4 hours, and all we could do was sit there and wait for it to come back on. So we thought why not have a backup just in case that ever happens again." Said Doren looking from Newel's face to Seth's.

"Oh…. how many batteries do you want for the sword and the breastplate?"

"Do you not want the helmet?" said Newel looking affronted.

You pulled them out of Kurisock's tar pit right?" said Seth ignoring the satyr as he yet again examined the breastplate.

"160" said Newel, giving Seth his full attention.

"90" said Seth frowning.

"150"

"110"

"120 take it or leave it" said Newel holding the armor in his hands.

Seth looked at the armor, "deal."

"SEEEETTHHH! Come and wash up for dinner we have some guest that were expecting."

"COMINGGG GRANDAMMA! I have to go, I'll bring the batteries in a few days," said Seth giving back the armor and tucking his coat more securely around himself.

As he stepped into the house saw that the study door was open, as Seth stepped toured the door he could just make out two voices,

"What time are they arriving?"

The voice sounded like Warren.

"They should be hear in a few minutes, is her room ready?" It sounded like grandpa Sorenson.

"Yes, Kendra, Bracken and I moved everything in to the attic and put new sheets on the bed… does Seth now she's coming?

"No….. If you see him will you send him in please?" said Grandpa sounding tired.

"Okay." Said Warren as he open the door. "He's waiting for you" said Warren with a look that said that he had known he was there the whole time.

"What did you want to tell me?" said Seth ignoring the look Warren gave him.

"Well first of all no more eavesdropping and second..." Grandpa paused to take a deep breath. "Do you remember Dougan?"

Yes." said Seth reproachfully "He was eaten by Gavin, but what about it?

"Well one of his children will be coming to stay with use for a while we don't know for certain how long."

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Ti-"

Just then a voice rang out as it announced that a black sports car had pulled up in the drive way. As Seth and Grandpa exited the study they were joined by most of the house hold as they all made their way to the door to welcome the visitors.

As Seth stepped on to the porch, a man with bright red hair stepped out of the driver's door and on to the gravel of the drive way.

"Maddox!" said Seth as he bounded down the steps toward the fairy catcher.

"Seth you're looking well, you seem to have grown a few more inches."

Just then the passenger door opened and a girl got out and walked around to the other side of the car next to Maddox.

The girl looked a little bit taller than Kendra with blondish brownish hair that looked like it had a life of its own, it was long and curly. Her eyes were blue with a little gray in the middle. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green camo long sleeved shirt, with a pair of flip flops.

"Aren't you cold, it's like 53° out." Said Warren looking at the girl's choice of foot where.

"No, this is pretty nice out compared to what it's like where I come from at this time of year."

"Where do you come from?" asked Seth looking at the girl searching for the slightest shiver.

"Minnesota." said the girl.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," said Kendra stepping forward. "I'm Kendra, this is Bracken, that's Seth, this is Warren and his fiancé Vanessa, Dales in the barn I think, this is grandma and grandpa Sorenson, grandma and grandpa Larsen, and then my parents, Welcome to Fablehaven.

"Hi, my name is Tia."

"Stan do you think it would be all right if we got out of the cold and in to the house, and then latter Tia can come back out and get all her stuff?" asked Maddox looking a little less weather resistant than his niece.

"Yes of course, dinner should be ready any minuet." Said Grandpa turning to lead everyone in to the house.

As Seth was finishing his blue berry pie Tia stood up and said that she was going to go get her stuff from the car.

"I'll come and help, and then that way I can come show you were your room is." Said Kendra also standing up.

"That's a good idea why don't you go help too, Seth?" said Grandma Larsen looking pointedly at Seth with a look that said that he had no choice but to go.

As Tia opened the back of the car Seth saw a few boxes, a backpack, and a black leather bag. Tia grabbed the bag, the backpack and two of the boxes.

As Seth grabbed the last three boxes, and Kendra closed and locked the car Seth watched Tia as she used her foot to turn the door knob and push it open.

"Is that why you wear flip-flops?" asked Seth as he came in behind her and slipped off his boots.

"What? Oh, um no I just wanted to get out of my combat boots for a little bit, the whole door knob thing is just an old habit form having my arms full." Said Tia shifting from foot to foot and attempting to get her hair over her shoulder by tossing her head back.

"Do you want me to take something?" Asked Kendra as she walked through the door.

"No I'm fine thanks, but could you just show me where my room is.

"Yes, come on, this way." Said Kendra heading up the stairs.

As Seth fell in to step behind Tia, he noticed something strange. She wasn't breathing. He could hear Kendra's breathing and his own but he didn't hear anything of the sort coming from Tia. As they reached the top of the stairs he saw Tia let out the breath that she had been holding as she followed Kendra to one of the seldom used guest rooms.

This is where you'll be said Kendra bounding happily in to the room. 'If you need anything you can find grandma and grandpa Sorenson down the hall or use a couple of doors down on the left."

"Okay thanks, I can start unpacking latter if you guy want to do something now? You can just put the boxes in the corner, Seth."

"Oh, um I didn't have anything planed put I'm sure we can find something to do." said Kendra just as Bracken appeared in the door way.

Speaking of doing something, Seth, Newel and Doren asked if you wanted to play tackle tag with them and a few other people. I told them I'd ask you so there waiting out in the yard.

Seth opened his mouth to say Yes just as Tia asked what tack tag was. Seth's heart sank as he was reminded that he would probably get in to trouble if he left her along to go hang out with Newel and Doren.

"it like tag only instead of tagging the person you tackle them, but it's pretty rough you might not want to play. Said Seth making no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'd love to play." Said Tia looking Seth in the eye.

"But don't you have a breathing problem?" said Seth looking at her carefully.

"Um no. where did you get that idea, or is it just that you don't think I'm up to it?" said Tia crossing her arms and giving Seth a challenging glare.

"If you don't have a breathing problem then you weren't you breathing on the stars?"

"Oh that was just an experiment." Said Tia dropping her arms and moving past Bracken to one of the boxes where she pulled out a pair of black combat boots. "Now come on, I need to get some energy out."

What type of experiment requires holding your breath on the stairs? Thought Seth as he followed Tia down the stairs and out of the door.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *rises for chair to go celebrate* New fic injoy -Awkwah


End file.
